GourdZoid Council Hall/The Leader's Proposed Version
The GourdZoid Ultimate Judiciary and Legislative Council Hall, or the GourdZoid Council Hall for short, is the ENTIRE judicial system in the USA and the Legislative upper house for the USA. It is led by the Czar of the Master Council and the two Chancellors of the Master Council, all three of them represent's GourdZoid. It serves as a base for several bureaucracies and "Jackocrats" as well as being the ENTIRE judicial system and the upper house of the USA legislation. Background The Council Hall was built by the Jackos as the city council when it was a remote area in Colonial Antarctica. The Jackos entrusted a group of unelected Judges to run the Council Hall. There were 13 members of the Council Hall. 1 of them was elected Czar and two others became the Chancellors. The Czar and Chancellor served as the entire Executive branch, with the Czar being comparable to the Head of State and the Chancellors as the Head of Governments. The Council Hall expanded into the local judicial system (the entire judicial system for the town). Eventually it became a system of a popular Bureaucratic system for governing the town. The Jackos at the time weren't corrupt or power hungry and ran it well. When the two explorers found the town they were impressed at the system of governance. It was, as they described "perfect". They recommended it to the South Pole Council to be the supreme court of the USA. However the every party voted against it. The reply the explorers got from Judge Xaiver: GourdZoid was happily annexed into the USA although the politics changed dramatically. GourdZoid was classified for a town and had to comply by federal and state law to establish a city council. This meant the GourdZoid Council of the time was disestablished; it was replaced by the GourdZoid Town Council. The old building was turned into a Bed & Breakfast ran by the old judges, who had now retired due to old age. The business was small but penguins did say there nonetheless. Explorer 767 regretted the decision to vote against the council for the supreme judicial system. He had visited GourdZoid earlier that year and noticed their intelligence. Explorer 767 secretly got in contact with Fred 676 who liked his idea. Fred went to GourdZoid to get some film evidence of the Jacko's intelligence and excellence at governing. This persuaded the South Pole Council to restore it and put the Jackos into power. Not only were they the supreme court but also the the upper house of the USA. The GourdZoid Council Restoration Act was signed by the South Pole Council. However this would be a decision that they would regret. The supreme court was unfair and ordered every court to be disolved and that all cases will be handled in a tall skyscraper just outside GourdZoid, called GourdZoid National Court. The Jackos unfairly distributed the 50 seats, with 26 seats going to Trans-Antarctica (and all of the representatives were from GourdZoid). The other states at the time (Pengolia, Weddell, Eastshield, Sub-Antarctica and the Antarctica Peninsula) got four seats each although they were taken by power hungry Jacko judges and lawyers who moved to those states. The South Pole Council rejected their decision and attempted to pass an act to remove the council from power but it was rejected by the monsters they created. The new council was power hungry, corrupt and somewhat evil. The council further expanded their power by exploiting a clause in the GourdZoid stating the GourdZoid Council can take over a bureaucracy if they were failing. The Jackos claimed that several important ones (Environmental Protection Agency, Governmental City Revival Team etc) were failing and took them over. Their HQs were moved to a new skyscraper built, the Jacko Bureau of Bureaucracy. Further attempts to remove it from power has some how been blocked. How could this had happened? Who was responsible for this apart from their creators, the SPC? The Czar and his two Chancellors (only known by two names: Minion One and Minion Two) were responsible for it along with the entire council themselves and the newly nicknamed "Jackocrats". They gamed the system to feed their power hunger. Some claimed the USA was no longer a Representative Democracy/Kritarchy but a "Jackocracy". Every Judge of Antarctica (with the exception of Judge Xavier) had to move to GourdZoid since they always had to take a case. Many civil servents lost their jobs to Jackos. Some Judges went back to being lawyers. Currently 55% of judges are Jacko. No one can get rid of it. The President has impreached it along with the Executive Cabinet (with the exception of the Jacko ministers who had taken over several ministries) and the South Pole Council. The GourdZoid Council replied by making the Czar and Chancellors part of the Executive branch. The three are in all three branches of governance. Finally the SPC couldn't take it. They created a so called "Universal Bathroom Cleaning Act" but that was fake. Instead it had a single clause stating the GourdZoid Council had to create a constitution governing their powers which would be edited by the President. The Jackos didn't even look at it, they just passed it. However it couldn't be edited since it was written in Jacko L33t, a form of Uber L33t which l33tness has been rated OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The President couldn't translate it nor could anyone but the Czar. And he was reluctant. Today they remain the biggest piece of evil in the USA's governance. No seriously how could something which removes civil liberties still be in power. . Map There are four floors; the first floor is the legislative room, the second is the supreme court, the third is Czar's and Chancellor's office and finally, no one knows what the fourth floor is. Powers Judaical The GourdZoid Council serves as the supreme court of the United States of Antarctica. This is unconstitutional because, as Judge Xavier says, in the USA's Constitution states that there is no supreme court. There is no Jury. The Czar is the Supreme Judge and the Chancellors have the title of Supreme Judge's Minion. All three throw questions and choose who can talk. The Czar overrides the decisions of the Chancellors and has the superior power. With no Jury it is a trial by fire and the Czars and the Chancellors decisions are absolute. The Chancellors also preside over the civil and criminal departments of the judiciary. Minion One gets the civil side while minion two gets the criminal department. The representatives are also the judges in the system and are referred to as Lord Judge due to their position in the council. The Chief Justice title is a title for Judge Xavier and is totally honorary. He is equal to any judge in the court system. Legislative The council representatives hold legislative power. When a law is passed in the South Pole Council it goes up to the GourdZoid Council. They choose to pass it or not. They can also deem it unconstitutional. Typically the bill would be pass since they're lazy to debate about it and sometimes even read it, unless it limits their power. They can also create bills and pass it. They are often corrupt the bills (one of the bills was to increase the representative's salry to 20,000,000 out of taxpayer money - one billion fishes of taxpayer money) although rarely some of the bills actually benefits the USA. The bills don't go to the SPC, it is moved up to the executive branch to pass. Generally they are all lazy though. Also there is no democracy in voting. Every representative is also part of the same party, which has never, ever won a seat in Democratic elections - the Jacko Kritarcy Party or the JKP, a Jacko exclusive party of supporters of the GourdZoid Council and Kritarchy. Judge Xavier isn't part of this party nor are non-Jacko judges; they are mostly part of the Kritarchy Party. Executive They also have executive power although this right is only given to the Czar and the Chancellors. They have the power to deem a bureaucracy, ministry or civil service department to be failing. They can also approve acts. They also have several other powers although they are complex. Inhabitants *The Three Presiding Jacko's *Lord Judges/Representatives/MGC (Member of GourdZoid Council) *Jacko Civil Servents *Lawyers (during court cases) *Court Case Participators (during court cases) Villains Some politicians can be villains sometimes... right? RIGHT?! Controversy The court is hated. High Salaries Consitutional Confliction [[Constitution_of_the_United_States_of_Antarctica#Article_Three.2C_Section_One|It is actually written in the USA Consitution]] that there is no Supreme Court above all else... "A judicial Court system is to be established by the Legislature, and minor courts are to be installed where they are needed. All courthouses are related to one-another, and any court's decision is to be respected by courts that are lower and at the same rank as the one that has reached the verdict. Higher ranking courts can overturn this decision. There may be any number of highest courts that can have a final say on the matter of the lawsuit. SECTION ONE There is no solitary Supreme Court. A single courthouse which can overturn all others is dumb. THE SUPREME COURT IS A LIE." That would mean that the Council itself is unconsitutional!! WHY ARE THEY STILL IN BUSINESS?!?! ZOMG Then, there is this: ...this is being heavily investigated. GourdZoid Council Constitution Other Controversies * The South Pole Council has attempted various ways to rollback the GourdZoid Council's negative actions. Several attempts included trying to make the Infobox fall on the Council's "unconstitutional warrant stamp" (this was greeted with much skepticism in the Council). * Some people wonder if the Czar and Chancellors are even Jackos. Penguin Micro thinks they are hackers!! * Ironically, the Jackos in this picture are actually very mean, brutal, and loud characters (much like Mabel), completely retconning the Jacko disposition. * The lights in the fourth floor of the Council are not fluorescent. *Some people criticize the terms and functions utilized in the Grand Council. Skeptics are afraid of the word "czar", they can't explain why, but that word makes them shiver in fear. * Penguin Micro claims the three so-called "Jackos" are hackers in disguise using Sanity Penguins's CP Trainer (not affliated with the Sapie Brothers). He states he sees it through the "doomsday" Fourth Wall. * They have attempted to condemn several innocent penguins for "attempting to retcon the continuity of the plot". The phrase "retcon" is a term for contradicting in Leet, though no one knows what the Council means by "the plot". Trivia * Considering that the distance between the national judiciary (in Trans-Antarctica) and the other two branches of government (in South Pole City) is about 350 miles of towering mountains, winding ravines, and 1000 ft drops, most penguins aren't so eager to help deliver bills from the legislature to the GourdZoid Council Hall. * The chancellors and Czar of the Council Hall participate in a rough Paintball game with the delegates and Judge Xavier of South Pole Council every weekend. Occasionally, BillyBob and Rsnail will drop in and play along (they usually side with the South Pole Council). * It and the South Pole Council are generally considered to be rivals, competing against each other all the time. So far, the South Pole Council is winning. * During the Coronation of Explorer, the Czar got clobbered with a shovel, for being mean to Explorer. He refused to change Explorer's crown after Explorer became depressed. Oddly, since no one came to his aid, the Czar just laid there. * It is a slight parody of the European bureaucratic system. See also * Impeach the GZCH Movement * GourdZoid * Czar of GourdZoid * Jackos * South Pole Council